This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and in particular, to a fuel mixer box for balancing the air/fuel mixture provided to each cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
As is known, internal combustion engines are used in a wide variety of applications including stand-by electrical generators. When used in connection with a stand-by electrical generator, the engine is supplied with a pressured fuel source such as diesel, liquid propane and/or natural gas. The engine is directly connected to the fuel source in order that the generator may be automatically activated in the event of a power outage. It can be appreciated that various types of systems have been developed to interconnect the engine to the fuel source in order to provide the proper volume of fuel to the engine.
Heretofore, prior systems, typically incorporated a regulator having a supply chamber operatively connected to an input of an intake manifold. The intake manifold is interconnected to the corresponding cylinders of the engine. When the engine is started, fuel is drawn into the intake manifold, and hence each cylinder of the engine, by a vacuum generated by the engine during its operation. While functional for its intended purpose, the use of an engine manifold and regulator having a single chamber is inefficient since fuel is provided to each cylinder of the engine at a common pressure. As a result, each cylinder of the engine does not receive an optimum volume of fuel during operation and the engine does not generate maximum power. In addition, it has been found that the individual cylinders of the engine may not be filled equally with the fuel. This, in turn, may adversely effect the starting and operation of the internal combustion engine.
As is known, pistons are housed within corresponding cylinders of the internal combustion engine for reciprocal movement therein. During operation, fuel and air enter a combustion chamber in a corresponding cylinder on a first side of the piston. The fuel in each combustion chamber is ignited so as to cause linear motion of the pistons within their corresponding cylinders. The linear motion of the pistons is converted into vertical motion by a crankshaft.
Ideally, all of the gases in the combustion chambers after ignition of the fuel are exhausted from the combustion chamber via an exhaust pipe for the engine. However, a portion of the combustion gases may pass between the piston rings and the cylinder walls of the cylinders housing the pistons. These combustion gases contain various bi-products of combustion which may be harmful if vented into the environment. As such, in order to prevent discharge of the combustion gases directly into the environment, the combustion gases are routed through the crankcase and into the air intake system of the internal combustion engine.
In view of the foregoing, it is highly desirable to provide a mechanism for mixing the combustion gases generated by the engine during the operation thereof with the pressurized fuel supplied to the engine to provide a fuel mixture for the cylinders of the internal combustion engine. It is also highly desirable to provide a mechanism that allows for the fuel and air mixture to be provided independently to each cylinder of the engine. Further, it is also desirable to provide a mechanism that allows for control of the amount of fuel provided to each cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a fuel mixer box for supply a fuel mixture to each cylinder of an engine.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a fuel mixer box that allows for the fuel mixture provided to each cylinder of an engine to be balanced.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a fuel mixer box wherein the fuel mixture demanded by each cylinder of an engine does not effect the fuel demanded by the other cylinder.
In accordance with the present invention, a fuel mixer box is provided for supplying a fuel mixture to each cylinder of an engine. The fuel mixer box includes a first input conduit having an input connectable to a fuel source for receiving fuel therefrom and an output. A first output conduit has an input communicating with the output of the first input conduit and an output connectable to a first cylinder of the engine. An injection conduit has an input connectable to the fuel source and an output communicating with the output conduit.
The fuel mixer box includes a housing defining an interior and having an opening therein for allowing combustion gases generated by the engine to be received within the housing. The housing also defines a fuel mixture chamber interconnecting the output of the input conduit and the input of the output conduit. The fuel mixture chamber communicates with the interior of the housing. A butterfly valve may be disposed in the first output conduit. The butterfly valve is movable between a full throttle position and a closed position.
The fuel mixer box may include a second input conduit having an input connectable to the fuel source for receiving fuel therefrom and an output. A second output conduit has an input communicating with the output of the second input conduit and an output connectable to a second cylinder of the engine. The fuel mixer box also defines an injection chamber having an interior. The output of the injection conduit communicates with the interior of the injection chamber. The injection chamber includes a first venturi having an input communicating with the interior of the injection chamber and an output communicating with the first output conduit. The injection chamber also includes a second venturi having an input communicating with the interior of the injection chamber and an output communicating with the second output conduit.
It is contemplated that the fuel mixer box include a first combustion gas conduit having an input communicating with the interior of the housing and an output communicating with the first output conduit. A second combustion gas conduit has an input communicating with the interior of the housing and an output communicating with the second output conduit. A partition may be disposed within the housing between the inputs of the first and second combustion gas conduits.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a fuel mixer box is provided for supplying a fuel mixture to each cylinder of an engine. The fuel mixer box includes a housing defining an outer chamber and an inner chamber that is isolated from the outer chamber. The housing has an opening therein for allowing the outer chamber to receive combustion gases from the engine during the operation thereof. A first input conduit has an input connectable to a fuel source for receiving fuel therefrom and an output. A first output conduit has an input communicating with the output of the first input conduit and an output connectable to a first cylinder of an engine. A first combustion gas conduit has an input communicating with the interior of the outer chamber and an output communicating with the input of the first output conduit. An injection conduit has an input connectable to the fuel source and an output communicating with the interior of the inner chamber. A first venturi has an input communicating with the interior of the inner chamber and an output communicating with the first output conduit.
The fuel mixer box may also include a second input conduit having an input connectable to the fuel source for receiving fuel therefrom and an output. A second output conduit has an input communicating with the input of the second input conduit and an output connectable to a second cylinder of the engine. A second combustion gas conduit has an input communicating with the interior of the outer chamber and an output communicating with the input of the second output conduit. A second venturi has an input communicating with the interior of the inner chamber and an output communicating with the second output conduit. A partition is positioned within the outer chamber between the inputs of the first and second combustion gas conduits. In addition, a butterfly valve may be disposed in the first and second output conduits. The butterfly valve is movable between a full throttle position and a closed position.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a fuel mixer box is provided for supplying a fuel mixture to each cylinder of an engine. The fuel mixer box includes a housing defining an outer chamber. The housing has an opening therein for allowing the outer chamber to receive combustion gases generated by the engine during the operation thereof. The first input conduit has an input connectable to a fuel source for receiving fuel therefrom and an output. A first output conduit has an input communicating with the output of the first input conduit and an output connectable to a first cylinder of the engine. A first combustion gas conduit has an input communicating with the interior of the outer chamber and an output communicating with the input of the first output conduit. A second input conduit has an input connectable to the fuel source for receiving fuel therefrom and an output conduit. A second output conduit has an input communicating with the output of the second input conduit and the output connectable to a second cylinder of the engine. A second combustion gas conduit has an input communicating with the interior of the outer chamber and an output communicating with the input of the second output conduit. A partition is disposed within the outer chamber between the inputs of the first and second combustion gas conduits. An injection structure is operatively connectable to the fuel source for injecting fuel directly into the first and second output conduits.
The housing may also define an inner chamber isolated from the outer chamber. The injection structure includes an injection conduit having an input connectable to the fuel source and an output communicating with the interior of the inner chamber. The injection structure also includes a venturi having an input communicating with the interior of the inner chamber and an output communicating with the first output conduit. A second venturi has an input communicating with the interior of the inner chamber and an output communicating with the second output conduit. A panel may be provided within the housing. The panel is movable between the first opened position allowing access to the interior of the inner chamber and a closed position isolating the inner chamber from the outer chamber.